Who is she?
by Yuki no on'na no musume
Summary: When Maka enters Amestris hurt and dieing what will happen when Ed and Al find and rescue her? And what happened to Soul? Did he live? Im sorry. I suck at summaries.


**Hey people it's your very much loved Maka Ano here to bring you another story. If you recognize it I'm sorry I did get the I idea from another person's story (Maka's Human Transmutation by koyuki321) so there might be parts that are similar or the same so I'm apologizing now {bow} I'm so sorry especially to you Koyuki senpia I'm so sorry. **

**Well now that that's done, I don't own the following: Soul Eater, Full Metal Alchemist, Soul, Ed, Asura, Al, Maka… I own nothing waaaaa oh well they're mine for now. *evil grin***

**(Soul Eater and FMA cast: O.O)**

Enjoy :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

P.O.V Maka

Why is he here, he's dead. I know he is. I killed him myself.

"Soul!" I shouted. I didn't see him and I didn't have time to look for his soul. Instead I looked into Asura's crazed, crimson eyes and asked him a single question "What do you want Asura" trying to hide any fear in my voice. He looked at me and said in a dull tone "you."

I quickly sunk into a battle stance ready for an attack at any moment. But instead I felt something wrap tightly around my wrists forcing me to the ground with a sudden pull.

I looked around in panic and noticed a strange circle drawn with what seemed to be chalk with a weird pattern inside it with words I didn't recognize on the border and a couple other places inside the circle and three other circles inside it, all with a different symbol.

Asura was on the other side of the circle and I noticed that my hands were on the circle as well.

I tried to get loose but the bandages that held my wrist tightened, making me grit my teeth to avoid screaming out in pain. "Let me go!" I shouted trying to hide all fear and pain in my voice.

There was a blinding red light that streamed like lightning but from the ground that ended with a stabbing pain in my left leg like nothing I've ever felt before. I heard a piercing scream and it took me a while before I realized it was me screaming.

I finally stopped screaming and saw the kinshin now seemed more powerful, especially his soul wavelength.

I tried to squirm free again but forgot about the bandages that held my wrist but not before they tightened again. I turned away from my hands and bit my lip to avoid crying out in pain, as I did I saw Soul staring at me, my leg specifically, then eventually his eyes made it to my face and I mouthed the words 'Soul, run away, hurry' as clear as I could but he did nothing. He was too shocked by whatever he saw and just stood there with an unnerving look on his face.

I tried to tell him to get away again but it was too late. I saw a bandage go flying from the corner of my eye. In less than ten seconds it reached Soul, stabbing him in the stomach.

"SOUL" I screamed as I saw his eyes grow wide. I looked at Asura only to see that was gone and that my hands where free. I tried to stand but instantly fell to the ground and felt pain only in my right leg from falling to the ground.

I looked down to see why and saw my left leg was gone and stared at it in shock then started to scream again, not just for my leg but also for Soul.

He had gone too far, after this Asura's going to pay!

I crawled over to Soul ignoring the pain and dragged him back to where I was on the circle and placed his hands best I could before crawling to the spot Asura was and focused on healing him thinking "He can do it so can I. I just need to will it, it has to work!"

I saw another light except this one almost seemed blue, I couldn't tell through my blurred vision.

I looked at looked at Soul and saw he stopped bleeding. "Goo-" I couldn't finish one word before I started screaming again. My right shoulder now felt the killing pain of losing all that's attached.

Yet another flash of light forced me to close my eyes. I opened them and saw I was in an unfamiliar ally.

I would have been worried but I was losing too much blood and quickly slipping out of conciseness. Realizing this, I started to try and stop the bleeding using strips of my coat.

I was barley done before slipping into darkness, but not before noticing a golden haired boy and a suit of armor walking by the mouth of the ally.

**Wow that took WAY longer than it should have. Anyway here since my other story is on hold until some more people vote on the poll I'm finally putting this one up. Here you go.**


End file.
